Talk:Lingering Curse
Any guess if that stacks with Defile_Flesh? --theeth 23:06, 17 November 2005 (UTC) :Bump, I was wondering this too, c'mon people it has to be answered --Jamie 04:04, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::All the healing reductions can combine multiplicatively up to 66%, though I haven't tested in many months. --68.142.14.9 06:15, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, these effects do stack. I just tested this using Defile Flesh, Lingering Curse, and Heal Area.--Xis10al 12:37, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ^ After a recent update, the effects of lingering curse/defile flesh/malign intervention and so on are capped at 40% (but individual spells like this have their full effect - 50% for lingering curse). Does Lingering Curse halve the healing effects of Soul Feast, Taste of Death, Aura of Restoration, Ether Feast, etc. ? :It probably doesn't affect the ones that say "steal" or "gain." --Fyren 21:05, 15 September 2006 (CDT) This skill is probably VERY effective when bonders try and save the elementalists outside the gates of Fort Aspenwood--Daniel Rendat 00:45, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :Well of the Profane is pretty good thrown onto any necro, they don't even need much death — Skuld 02:50, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Wonder how this would synergize with a spike? Does anyone have an idea how this works with holy veil? :I think the enchantment removal is applied before the hex, so holy veil won't remove this. 213.84.230.131 11:47, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::But Holy Viel will still double the casting time of this spell, because it is still a hex. --Ckal Ktak 04:58, 21 May 2007 (CDT) In the description it says 10% sacrifice, but the value next to the blood icon is 17%. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Goggy ( ) }. :Should probably revert, but it might be changed after this weekend, which is somewhat soon. We'll see. --8765 14:40, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::It was an undocumented change during the PvP weekend. 213.84.230.131 04:13, 27 January 2007 (CST) Probably effective against Dervishes. --Mgrinshpon 11:40, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Why doesnt this see more play? Its like a corrupt enchantment that removes all enchants, sacs 10% health, and halves healing instead of degen. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 11:47, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::In other words, it's entirely NOT like Corrupt Enchantment ;) A.Saturnus 09:16, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Ugliest icon ever ? --66.130.10.27 17:03, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :It's a necro icon, ofc it's ugly --Gimmethegepgun 17:56, 24 September 2007 (CDT) The reason it doesn't see play is because it's so damn expensive, that's not to say that it can't be useful. I'm actually going to try and run it in RA a bit, see how it works. Might be great, seems like I keep encountering double and triple monk teams, this could be the only solution. I like using this skill in AB. Although it still needs some testing, but I think that enchantments are removed first as somebody stated above. I usually notice that dervs usually get a good amount of health when I use this skill on them. Probably from Faithful Intervention and or Vital Boon coming to an end and they get the health first before the hex is put into affect. Still needs tested in a controlled situation though. Born to Mes 13:22, 4 July 2008 (UTC) stacking why one removed that it decreases the effectiveness of deep wound? it's important to consider not using deep wound when one uses that skill.. dont tell me it can't be spammed, with a glyph of lesser energy and a cover hexe (let's say soul barb? or barbs?) it costs 20 energy each 15 s, which is easily manageable as a necromancer, for a aoe enchantment removal + healing reduce :::::::Worst eilte ever?? 25e 2 second cast... 24.141.45.72 14:56, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Use Auspicious Incantation--24.17.146.208 01:05, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Improvement In my opinoin if they made the energy cost 15 this would be a balanced and effecient skill to use in TA, HA, or GvG. Lost-Blue 01:31, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Auspicious incantation chap. Turn it into energy management ^.^ Guttersnipe 22:59, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Healing Reduction Dont get me wrong here , but if the max reduction is capped at 40% how is Lingering Curse supposed to work , practically its 50% reduction - thing is it doesnt state its reduction though , so could it be that , lets say , you add a few healing reduction spells and throw in Lingering Curse , would it mean that the healing would get reduced AND devided by half by lingering curse. (lets say max reduction - 100 Healing - 40% - 60 healing - Lingering - 30 healing ) - I find this highly unlikeley of course but still i'm wondering how this all works if Lingering practically reduces the healing by 50% while its capped at 40%. - Oremir 07:13, 4 August 2008 (CDT) :Multiple skills cannot go over the cap. Single skills can. Which is why Windborne Speed and Storm Djinn's Haste together only give you a 33% speed buff, while Dash gives 50%. "Watch Yourself!" + "Stand Your Ground!" together only give +25 armor, while "Save Yourselves!" gives +100. --Macros 09:05, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Concise That's quite a long concise description. Dragnmn talk 10:04, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Wait...its longer than the original inscription..? or am I blind...in any case thats really patheticGorbachev116 19:09, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::It is. Dragnmn talk 11:24, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well that is an epic fail on Anets part, lmaoGorbachev116 01:05, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Anet wasted their time. But the employees were probably starting to look up porn so they had to give them something to do. Oh no, I meant that Anet did a great job. It wasn't like half the consise descriptions are longer than their standard counterparts or anything. 01:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::::This one's EXCEPTIONALLY longer than the full description, and is still horribly incorrect anyway, since half the OTHER skills that say "heal" are wrong, and a lot who say "gain" are wrong as well, as I found out yesterday :P --Gimmethegepgun 14:24, 31 August 2008 (UTC) The idea for concise descriptions is, however, still there. While it's not necessary for a text so short to be divided, as an idea, organizing all the information in descriptions into a specific format can help to quickly find anything that you're looking for in the description. 04:54, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Then don't call them concise, but standardized. Dragnmn talk 18:54, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Scourge Healing I've trying this + Scourge Healing + some cover hexes in RA with N/Mo with high Curses and Smiting Prayers. It's fun to see monks desperatly trying to heal theirselves, without any effect. The bright side is that both Lingering Curse and Scourge Healing are maintainable, unlike Backfire. The dark side, is that your party might not be attacking the monk, making this combo useless. Thomahawk 10:29, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Nerf Booooo 13:44, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :doesn't this make Perdition rock farmable with a 55?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:07, 12 December 2008 (UTC) It's actually a small buff to the luxon mobs in pve. The necros spam it more often and can keep an entire party under some moderate degen while hindering healing. -- 00:51, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Hehe, they change this like the day after I cap it. I thought it was pretty crappy before; it might be useful now. 17:19, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Related Skills Should this also be related to Suffering? --[[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 01:21, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :I would say so, same duration, degeneration, and AoE of suffering + extra stuff. N Segick 22:26, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think so, because the PURPOSE of this skill isn't the degen, it's the healing reduction, but with an added benefit of causing degen. Like Sever+Gash isn't to cause bleeding, it's to cause deep wound, just so happens to cause bleeding at the same time --Gimmethegepgun 22:33, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::I'd say it would be related. This is just suffering, but with healing reduction. King Neoterikos 23:18, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::They're related.--Demer Osis 15:09, 15 December 2008 (UTC) lol this skill is totally balanced, not overpowered and/or gay at all. good job making this game worse izzy... 06:39, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :^ shorter duration, 20% less health benifit. with this + Deepwound, using infuse health even, nets like 50hp to the person being healed.-- 08:15, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::ahh yep...Perdition Abominations definitely are more of a challenge now as well --'ilr' :::I'm really tired of all the hex teams just having to press a few buttons and then watch the other team crumble and die because of how overpowered the hexes are currently. they're hard to remove, most of the potent ones have a VERY short recharge and a VERY long duration. and several of the most potent ones are Ao-Fucking-E...sereously, i've seen very high ranked teams go against not even R1 Hero hexway, and the hexway won just because they clicked buttons and laughed as everything degen-ed to death. melee couldn't attack and backline couldn't cast without offing themselves...seriously, it's freaking ridiculous how gay it is.-- 10:33, 29 December 2008 (UTC) zzz overpowered skills are overpowered; make this adjacent , 25% healing reduced and maybe a bit less on the duration and it'll b good, but not OP 13:21, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Make the recharge longer as well...-- 10:34, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps they will just buff Withdraw Hexes when you consider the number of hex spells that have had AoE effects buffed or added since their creation (Suffering, Mark of Rodgort, Visions of Regret). *cough* powercreep *cough* :P 18:39, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::I suggest one or two of the nerfs suggested, but not all of them. Often these overpowered skills just need a gentle nerf so that they can still be used, just not as prevalently. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 17:16, 24 January 2009 (UTC) oopdat wtf lol...at least something like 10-15e would be nice too...(wuhy) 08:30, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Revert back to original functionality or remove AoE. Only You Can Prevent Hexway. (T/ ) 08:31, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::*Hexgay* you need to enunciate the "g".-- 10:50, 7 February 2009 (UTC) down to 20 i noticed on the wiki page it said it was 33 less benefit from healing i just capped it and it was 20% less benefit : *cough* game updates *cough* --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Nerf I don't understand, why isn't this Nerf PvP only? At least give us the 33% back... A F K When 22:01, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :The missions at the start of the prof story line where very hard in HM. If you ran in to more then 1 of those necros at a time, you were in for a big fight. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC)